The Wishing Star
The Wishing Star is a song from Wakko's Wish. It appears frequently in the movie and reprised several times. The music and lyrics were by Randy Rogel. Lyrics :The Warners: :We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star! :We're heading off to seek our dream come true! :It's waiting right up there, :The answer to our prayer! :Wakko: :A wish for free! :Yakko and Dot: :Hey, you might be a multimillionaire! :The Warners: :That's why we're off to seek our destiny together! :Yakko: :It's one for all... :Wakko: :And all for one... :Dot: :Times three! :The Warners: :Who cares about the stuff we lack? :We're on our way and we won't be back... :Wakko: :Until we find that star! :Dot: :Gee, it looks kinda far! :Yakko: :Too bad we don't have a car! :The Warners: :Oh what the hay? :We're on our way :To find the wishing star! :We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star :And when we do, our troubles are gonna be through! :It's just around the bend, :It's where the mountains end. :We're packin' our load, :We're hittin' the road, :Let's sing it together again! :Hey hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! :We're northward bound, we're leaving town today! :Yakko: :We're takin' a stand... :Wakko: :We're takin' a vow... :Dot: :This is the place... :The Warners: :The moment is now! :We're Yakko, Wakko and Dot! :We've givin' it all we've got! :Dot: :We're comin', so ready or not! :The Warners: :Today's the day, we're on our way :To find the wishing star! Reprise 1 :King Salazar: :They're on their way to go and touch the wishing star. :Those kids are gonna be rich, but what about me? :Plotz: :I don't know. :King Salazar: :You better bet I'll be getting there first :And if I don't, your life will be cursed! :So wish that the wish will wind up belonging to me. :Ralph: :I wish... :King Salazar: :I want it so much! :I gotta go touch that wishing star! :Plotz: :Okay, okay! :King Salazar: :They're getting ahead! They'll get it instead of me! :Ralph: :Dah... :King Salazar: :You gotta be quick, you gotta be fast, :You gotta beat out the rest of the cast :To get to that star and capture that wish for me! :Dot: :That wish, you see... :Wakko: :Belongs to we... :Yakko: :So outta the way, 'cause we gotta be... :Dot: :It's one for all... :The Warners: :And all for one times three! :King Salazar, Ralph and Plotz: :We're taking a stand, :We're taking a vow, :This is the place! :The moment is now! :Ralph and Plotz: :This is our golden opportunity! :King Salazar, Ralph and Plotz: :The wishing star belongs to three! :King Salazar: :Me, myself and I! Reprise 2 :The Goodfeathers: :We're taking a stand, :We're taking a vow, :This is the place! :The moment is now! :This is our golden opportunity! :The wishing star belongs to three! :Us, ourselves and we! Reprise 3 :The Warners: :We're taking a stand, :We're taking a vow, :This is the place! :The moment is now! :This is our golden opportunity! :The wishing star belongs to three! :King Salazar: :Me, myself, and I! :Yakko: :Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...this isn't the wish I had in mind. Category:Animaniacs songs